The Eternal Regret
by Amethystgirl1943
Summary: Tsuna has been neglected by his family since the day he was born. With all his past memories of his childhood friend and savior, he finally sees him again, but with the strain between his family and his childhood friend, is blood really thicker than water? There are no OCs. No shounen-ai either. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Amethystgirl1943: I should be wacked so many times! I am so sorry for not updating for a while! School is a horrible place! I have been spammed with homework. I have also been hit with writer's block on 'Five Year Old Time Travelers'. During Math, I had a plot bunny. It was hitting me with this fic. I know that this topic of this fic is overdone. Thanks for reading! Remember R&R!**

**In this story Natsu is the CEDEF boss and Giotto is Vongla Decimo. Natsu's guardian's positions are exactly like Giotto's. The Arcobaleno are in their adult forms. It's past the Shimon arc, but the Millefiore arc has not started, even though the Millefiore Arc was before Shimon. Natsu is a Tsundere. Giotto is a kind older brother.**

**This is an AU.**

**They are no OC's.**

" " **speaking or voice memories**

' ' **thoughts or Tsuna speaking in dreamscape**

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER EVER OWN KHR!**

**WARNING: THERE IS NO YAOI IN THIS FIC! Sorry!**

* * *

Tsuna woke up with a jolt. He immediately sat up, and looked around his room. His dream was like a nightmare. It had involved choosing doors, and if he chose the wrong one, he would die.

"Great, another day of hell," Tsuna grumbled. He got up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom. It was 5 o' clock, Tsuna was usually up at this time. His family consisted of: Iemitsu Sawada, Nana Sawada, Ieyasu 'Giotto' Sawada, and Natsu Sawada. He knows that they all don't care for him. Iemitsu Sawada was almost never at home. Usually when he was, he would dote on Giotto and Natsu. He had never gotten a present from his family. One of his most expensive items was a laptop. He got it from a friend. Tsuna couldn't remember who, but he knew he was special. Tsuna went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and ran through the tangles in his hair. His hair was light brown. It had a poof to it; no matter what he tried, the hair poof didn't go down. He had dull, brown eyes. His body figure was frail.

"I better double-check the assignments," Tsuna whispered as he finished making his lunch box. He walked towards his backpack and looked over his homework. He wasn't the brightest person in his class, since he was also clumsy it added on to his nickname. His nickname was 'Dame-Tsuna'. He was deemed as the most useless person on this planet. It wasn't his fault his so called 'family' wasn't willing to help him with anything.

"Well, I'm off, "Tsuna said silently. He got no answer as usual. He exited the gate and went down the path to school. He suddenly stopped and clawed against the brick wall. His eyes were wide open and he was breathing heavily. It lasted for a few minutes until he got up and acted like nothing had happened to him. He walked past the gates of Namimori Middle School.

* * *

***Time Skip***

"Oi, Giotto, Natsu get your lazy asses up now!" A deep baritone voice rang throughout the house.

"AH! WE'RE UP, WE'RE UP, WE'RE UP!" Another two voices rang throughout the house. Giotto and Natsu immediately sat up. Giotto ran to the bathroom. Natsu started to get his hair ready for school. Giotto and Natsu also have the poof of the hair. The only difference was the hair color. Giotto's hair color is gold and Natsu has brown. They both have the same eye color, golden bright eyes. At school, they are one of the 'Heart throbs of Namimori Middle'. Giotto is one year older than Natsu and Tsuna. Natsu is older than Tsuna by ten minutes.

"Ara, such excitement during the morning," Nana said. She was preparing breakfast for all the kids living at the house- Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta. Reborn, who was in his adult form, adjusted his fedora on his head. Giotto, who barely got changed, thanked his mom for his breakfast and started to stuff his face. A few minutes after Giotto had begun to eat, Natsu appeared and did the same thing Giotto did. After eating, they had 20 minutes till school started.

"Mom, we're off!" Giotto and Natsu exclaimed together. Giotto, was usually composed and so was Natsu, but during the mornings they would rush to get ready.

"JUUDAIME!" They looked to their right, they saw Gokudera run towards Natsu.

"Oi brat, give them some space," G calmly said. He held his bag on his shoulder. G was Giotto's right-hand man of Vongola Decimo. Gokudera was Natsu's right-hand man in CEDEF. G, Gokudera, Asari, Yamamoto, Lampo, Alaude, Hibari, Daemon, Ryohei, and Knuckle were also one of the 'Heart Throbs of Namimori Middle School'. Giotto is Vongola Decimo and Natsu is the CEDEF boss. Giotto's guardians are: G, the storm guardian, Asari, the rain guardian, Lampo, the lightning guardian, Alaude, the cloud guardian, Knuckle, the sun guardian, and Daemon, the mist guardian. Natsu's guardians are: Gokudera, the storm guardian, Yamamoto, the rain guardian, Lambo, the lightning guardian, Ryohei, the sun guardian, Hibari, the cloud guardian, and Mukuro and Chrome, the mist guardians.

"Maa maa!" The four of them looked at the left, there stood Yamamoto and Asari. Yamamoto and Asari had their usual happy-go-lucky smiles. "It's great to see you all lively this morning!" Asari said. Yamamoto swung an arm around Natsu.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted. He was ready to take out his dynamites.

"Maa, maa, calm down Gokudera," Yamamoto said.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BASEBALL FREAK!" Gokudera shouted. He took out his dynamites, until a hand stopped him.

"Stop it Gokudera, I'm not harmed or anything see," Natsu said. He showed Gokudera that he didn't have any injuries.

"Giotto, where's Tsuna?" G asked. He started to walk with Giotto. Giotto immediately froze at that question.

"Surely you know where he is right?" Asari pushed on with the conversation.

"I'm not sure; he wasn't in his room when we went to check up on him." Giotto was in deep thought, he blocked off everyone.

"-nii, Giotto-nii; we're here at school," Natsu said.

"Huh? Oh thanks for that," Giotto replied. When they stepped through the gates, they were greeted with screams from girls.

"Kyaa! Giotto-sama; go out with me!" A rabid fangirl screeched.

"NO! GIOTTO-SAMA, BELONGS TO ME! Another girl yelled at the rabid fangirl. Everyone started to fight over the group.

"Let's just get to our classrooms," G said. They walked to their respective classrooms. Natsu, Gokudera, and Yamamoto walked to class 2-B and Giotto, G, and Asari walked to 3-B.

"We'll meet during lunch break," Giotto said, as he started to walk to his classroom, "Natsu, tell Tsuna I said 'Hi'," Giotto said, then he started to walk off with G and Asari.

"Will do Giotto," Natsu replied. They walked to their classroom. When they got to their classrooms they were mauled by girls.

"Hey, we don't wanna be late," Yamamoto said, and some of the girls started to disperse.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Gokudera shouted, and took out his dynamites; then all the remaining girls ran away.

"Thanks Gokudera," Natsu said. He then tried to search for Tsuna.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT JUUDAIME!" Gokudera said feeling pleased, by his boss complimenting him.

Natsu spotted Tsuna, and started to walk towards him; but the bell started to ring. Natsu ran to his seat.

'Why does everything interrupt me when I try to talk or approach Tsuna?' Natsu thought.

"Good morning class," The teacher said.

"Good morning sensei," The class replied.

"We'll be continuing with what we started yesterday," The teacher said. Tsuna drowned everything out.

* * *

***Dreamscape***

"_Hey Tsuna, remember don't give up; no matter what people throw at you!" 'Who are you? Where am I?'_

"_Remember believe in yourself, don't lose faith," 'It's that voice again. Who are you?'_

"_Control that beautiful power of yours, you'll be able to use it for good use soon," 'What power? I don't remember.'_

"_Don't leave me alone, Tsuna where are you?" __'__I'm right here, but who are you? Why can't I find you?__'_

"_Tsuna remember, I'll always be with you," the male voice said for the last time. __'__Don't leave me, even though I don't know you, don't leave me. Where are you? Can I see you?__'_

* * *

***Reality***

"Where am I?" Tsuna muttered, he looked around. It was lunch break. He started to climb the stairs to the rooftop. He got to the door, he was reaching for the doorknob- until he heard voices:

"Juudaime, you are feeling okay?" Gokudera said.

"Yeah, I just wasn't able to talk to Tsuna," Natsu said. He was feeling a bit down.

"Why do you want to talk to a loser like him?" Gokudera said. He was feeling angry that his boss was worrying about a useless person.

"Well, it's not his fault that he can't do anything right," Giotto said. He started to eat.

"Yeah, I don't blame you, but-," Natsu was cut off when they heard a stumble through the door.

"What the hell was that?" Gokudera muttered. He went to take a peek. Giotto and Natsu, who were also curious, looked at the doorway. Giotto and Natsu gasped. They saw a fluff of brown hair escape the corner.

"Wait don't tell me that was-" G was cut off by Giotto and Natsu running to the door.

Tsuna ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He spotted a music room up a head. He immediately ran into the room. He slid the down the door to the floor. He started to cry, but it stopped. Something went wrong, he started to clutch his chest. His breath became ragged, and he started to hyperventilate. The pain in his heart was unbearable. He started to cough. The attack continued for 3 minutes. He finally regained his breath. His vision started to get blurry and he passed out on the cold hard floor.

* * *

***With Giotto and Natsu***

"Where'd Tsuna go?" Giotto started to panic. He started to search the area around him.

"It's not like we meant to say those words, that stupid idiot," Natsu muttered, even though he was silently scolding Tsuna, he was secretly worrying over Tsuna. They looked everywhere for him, they never did find him.

"We have to get to class soon; we'll search for him after school okay?" Giotto said, he gripped Natsu's shoulders.

"I hope that he's okay," Natsu muttered. He started to walk to his classroom depressed. When he opened the door to his classroom, he was bombarded with fangirls. Gokudera and Yamamoto, who quickly ran to catch up with Natsu, saw what had happened when Natsu opened the door.

"Hey, I don't think Natsu is in the mood for this right now," Yamamoto said, he quickly made the girls disperse. "Natsu, what happened?" He took his seat, which was next to Natsu's. Gokudera also took his seat.

"I-I think Tsuna heard what we said," Natsu suddenly looked at Tsuna's empty seat,"I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped." He looked at them, his eyes had the emotions of sadness and concern.

"I think you-"Yamamoto was cut off by the door. The teacher had walked in.

"Okay class, take out your homework," She said. They were droning all about math and all that crap. **(AN: I really don't want to do stupid school rant, sorry!)**

'I wonder if Tsuna's alright' Natsu thought, he looked outside at the sky. It looked dark and dreary.

* * *

***With Tsuna***

"_Do you like to eat sweets?" 'It's been so long since I've had sweets.'_

"_Hey Tsuna, if you __could__ go against your family would you?" 'I won't, even though they ignore me; I still love them.'_

"_What will you do if I disappeared?" 'Who are you? Are you a friend? Am I supposed to remember you?'_

"_You are amazing at playing-" The voice was muted. Tsuna looked around. It was dark and he felt all alone. 'I don't want to be alone again,' Tsuna clutched his head and closed his eyes. His last thought was 'Why can't I remember you.'_

Tsuna woke up with a gasp. He looked around his surroundings. In the corner, he saw a grand piano, surrounding the piano on the floor was fallen sheet music.

'Does anyone clean this room?' Tsuna wondered as he walked over to pick up the sheet music. He was about to put it on the piano stand until he looked at the music and gasped as a familiar melody played in his mind.

'Why does it make my heart clench?' Tsuna thought as he gripped his heart. It was a soft tune and memories started to appear. He saw a boy taller than he was but not really tall. He was right next to him. Tsuna looked at his hands, they were playing the keys. The melody got louder as his memories started to clear up. Tsuna looked at the person next to him. He was still blurry.

"Wow! Tsuna, you are amazing! I wish I could play as well as you!" The person said. He was about to pat Tsuna on the head, when Tsuna got launched off to a new memory. He saw his family in the family room together, he saw a giant cake with 6 candles on it. Natsu was infront of it smiling. Giotto was across from Natsu. Nana was on the right side of Natsu and Iemitsu was on the left to him. They were laughing, until Nana spoke.

"Happy Birthday Na-kun!" Nana said as she gave him his present. Tsuna remembered this day well, it was Natsu's birthday as well as Tsuna's.

"Happy Birthday Natsu!" A 7-year old Giotto said. He tried to shove his gift to Natsu.

"Son, you're already 6, you're making me feel old!" Iemitsu joked as he rubbed Natsu's fluffy hair.

'Did they forget about my birthday too?' 6 year old Tsuna thought as he ran up the stairs. He always stayed in a corner whenever they had family time. He locked himself in his room.

"Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, " Tsuna sang to himself. He curled up into a ball next to his bed. A knock was heard throughout the room. Tsuna looked up at the window. It was the same person in the music room.

"Happy Birthday Tsuna!~" The same person sang. He took out three presents. One was small and the others were medium sized.

"Tsuna open up that one first," He said as he pointed to the one of the right. Tsuna did what he was told to do. After the unwrapping it, he looked in the box. It was an IPod with earphones and a charger.

"Now you can open up the other one," He gave the other one to Tsuna. Tsuna unwrapped it and looked inside. It was a laptop. Tsuna looked in awe. He was so happy.

"Hey, I'll help you set it up later, open the last one!" He looked so excited. Tsuna slowly opened it. It was a necklace. In the middle it had an orange ring, on the right in had a red ring, and next to it was a green ring, and the one on the end was a purple ring. Left of the orange ring was a blue one, and next to it was a yellow ring, and the one on the opposite end was an indigo ring. **(AN: Don't worry Tsuna can't use all of them at all)**

"Do you like it Tsuna?" He looked so giddy. Tsuna felt his head nod.

"Tsuna don't ever lose it, you'll need-"The voice was cut off again and the memory started to fade. Tsuna looked up and he was in the music room again. He looked at the clock in the room, it read 2:55 p.m. (for people who have military time it's 14:55)

"I better get to class to pick up my stuff," Tsuna said to himself as he walked out of the room. He walked through the halls; it was soon to be filled with other students in 5 more minutes. He finally got to his class, 1 more minute and the monsters that are his classmates would be released. He pressed his back against the window across from the door of his classroom. The bell finally rung, students started to pile out of the class and outside. When the classroom was almost empty, Tsuna stepped in. He walked towards his desk and grabbed his stuff.

"Tsuna, where were you?" Natsu said, as he walked closer to where Tsuna was. Tsuna, who finally noticed Natsu, backed away immediately. Natsu looked hurt, and Gokudera and Yamamoto noticed this. They however misunderstood the situation.

"OI! Loser, don't make Juudaime sad, your existence already makes him sad enough," Gokudera said. He clenched fist, so that he wouldn't punch Tsuna. Yamamoto tried to hold Gokudera back.

"Hey Gokudera, I think you went a bit far there," Yamamoto said to Gokudera. Natsu gave Gokudera a disapproving look. Gokudera shrunk back in shame. Giotto slammed the classroom door open. All of his friends and Natsu's friends were with him. They all had heard the words Gokudera had said to Tsuna.

"Tsuna, he really didn't mean what he said," Giotto started. He started to walk towards Tsuna, but immediately stopped when a voice rang out.

"Just stop already," Tsuna said loudly. He gripped his bag tightly," It's all lies, you never cared for me," He took a breath," Since the day I was born, you, mom, and dad only cared for Natsu," He looked at them with dull eyes. Giotto and Natsu felt their heart drop from the sight of his eyes.

"Tsuna that's not true," Natsu said. He walked right next to Giotto.

"No, they're all lies, anything that comes out of your mouth; I was a mistake wasn't I," Tsuna looked at them with pleading eyes, " I wasn't even supposed to be born, no one cares for me do they?" Tsuna felt a sharp pain through his heart. He frantically searched through his bag, until his hand felt a cylinder object. He took his water bottle and uncapped it. He took out the cylinder object and uncapped it. He shook the pill case and got two pills from it. He drank it immediately with water. A long silence overcame the classroom.

"T-Tsuna what did you drink?" Giotto shakily asked. He was hoping it wasn't drugs or anything illegal. Tsuna, who regained his breath, looked at them. One last look and he sped to the door. It took a few milliseconds for them all to react. They were all chasing after Tsuna.

"OI TSUNA EXTREMELY COME BACK!" That was heard from Ryohei and Knuckle.

"Herbivore, stop running in the halls or I'll bite/arrest you to death," It came from the two carnivores.

"Kufufu, it's impolite to interrupt a conversation," Mukuro had scolded.

"Nufufu, I have to agree with Mukuro, have you learned manners?" Daemon also scolded Tsuna.

"You're making me run too hard," Complained Lampo.

"Tsuna, I'm pretty sure what they say aren't lies!" Asari had shouted.

"Tsuna calm down, just listen to them first!" Yamamoto was getting closer to Tsuna. He didn't know that Tsuna was good at running.

"Oi brat, listen to their side of the story first!" G was getting a bit closer to Yamamoto.

"STOP MAKING JUUDAIME WORK SO HARD, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" Gokudera shouted.

"Tsuna, stop! Let us explain everything to you!" Natsu shouted.

"What was that suspicious medicine you took?" Giotto shouted.

"Just leave me alone!" Tsuna said. He turned a corner and disappeared into the Namimori Shrine. Giotto and Natsu tried to go after him, but they couldn't see him.

"Tsuna." Giotto whispered.

* * *

***With Tsuna***

"Hah, hah, I think I lost them," Tsuna said while trying to regain his breath. He had fallen to the ground on his knees. He grabbed into his bag and tried to look for his water bottle. His fingers ran through a chain. He immediately grabbed it and pulled it out. It was the necklace from his memory.

"So this is where the flame presence is coming from," He heard a voice. He looked up and saw Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno.

"Where'd he get that?" Fon asked he walked closer to Tsuna, who in return backed away.

"I don't think he is supposed to have it," Lal said.

"Didn't Iemitsu say that Tsuna had no flames in his body at all, Kora!" Colonello said. He recalled a memory of Iemitsu saying that.

"I could be counting money besides this," Mammon muttered. He took out some money from his pocket and started to count.

"I have other awesome things to do," Skull started on his rant, but was silenced by Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna, where'd you get those rings?" Reborn pulled his gun out and pointed it at Tsuna.

"Uncle Reborn, please don't harm him," Yuni said. Reborn reluctantly put his gun away.

"I get nothing of benefit from this," Verde started to leave, but his pacifier started to glow and pull him in. All of the pacifiers reacted the same way. Tsuna immediately stuffed the necklace away and started to run. Reborn, who barely got out the trance, ran to catch up to Tsuna. He grabbed Tsuna's shoulder and made Tsuna face him.

"Oi, haven't you ever heard of manners?" Lal grumbled.

"AH! You found Tsuna!" Giotto yelled. Both him, Natsu, and the others ran up to the Arcobaleno.

Tsuna felt numb, his eyes started to blank out. He didn't pay attention to what anyone was saying anymore. The melody came back it became louder as more memories appeared.

"_Tsuna, you need to remember that to active each ring you need to have a resolve," The same person had explained how to use the rings._

"_I have a feeling that your dominant flame is Sky!" He laughed," Remember the Sky accepts all." He then ran past the hill._

Tsuna came out of his daydreaming.

'I need a resolve?' Tsuna thought, he saw all the people around him yell at each other. Tsuna grabbed the necklace and unhooked the Sky ring. He put it on his right ring finger. He was thinking of how he wanted the world to notice him. The sky ring reacted to his resolve. The flame was vibrant shade of orange, it wasn't a pure flame, but it seemed to be closed to one. All the people around him looked at him in surprised.

* * *

***With Unknown Person***

"Did any of you feel that?" The man asked. The people around him shook their heads.

'Tsuna, are you calling me to save you?' He thought, he told one of his friends to track down a Sky flame in Japan.

'Wait for me, Tsuna,' He thought, while booking a flight to Namimori, Japan.

* * *

**Amethystgirl1943: And I end here! I am pretty horrible aren't I. Cliffies…..I am so sorry. To make it up for you I'll let you have a preview. Reason why I left on a cliffie, it felt like I needed to end there. I am gonna have a big shout out to Psychometric formally known as Orekirito! She has helped me with the story! She is an amazing writer! Also thank you to PhantomHitman1412. She's an amazing person, and a great writer too! I also had a fail attempt at making a Tsunadera, I tried, but…I really can't make him seem like it. Don't worry, Tsuna can only use three flames I'll let you guys vote which flames on the poll. I'll take the three highest.**

"Tsuna come back here!" Iemitsu called out.

"Tsuna, we really didn't mean it! We're sorry!" Giotto yelled. Tsuna ran as fast as he could.

'Lies all lies, just leave me alone!' Tsuna thought, 'Why would they want me, if they knew they weren't going to notice me!' He ran inside the forest and hid behind a tree.

"Tsuna where are you?" Natsu yelled out.

'Just ignore them, like how they ignored you,' Tsuna thought. The Sky ring started to glow. He looked at it.

"That means there is another Sky flame user," Tsuna looked up to find the voice. It was the same as the one in his memories.

"Long time no see, Tsuna," He said. Tsuna's mind went blank. He didn't know what overcame his body. Tsuna jumped and hugged his childhood friend. He started to cry and mutter incoherent things.

"I-I-I thought you left me," Tsuna's voice was somewhat muffled, but you could understand him.

"There, there," He said, while patting Tsuna's head.

"TSUNA, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Iemitsu's voice rang throughout the woods.

**Amethystgirl1943: I'll end there for the preview. Anyone wanna guess who it is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amethystgirl1943: I have no excuses for the lateness of this story. Haha…at least I'm updating right? I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I originally sent it to my original beta, but she couldn't do it because of college; so I sent it to a great friend of mine. Thank you all for supporting this story and reading it! Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN KHR!**

**Beta'd by: Sir March Hare**

" " **speaking of voice memories**

' ' **thoughts or Tsuna speaking in dreamscape**

**This is AU**

"Tsuna, what are you holding?" Giotto slowly asked. He walked closer to Tsuna.

"It's nothing." Tsuna swiftly said. He backed away from everyone else by two steps.

"Tsuna, we need to know what you are holding, in case something is wrong with it," Natsu continued.

"It's not rigged, nothing's wrong with it," Tsuna raised his voice.

"Dame-Tsuna, you don't understand the troubles this can bring you," Reborn stated," We just want to know where you got the ring from," He said coolly. He walked closer to Tsuna, who tried to back-up, but his back was against the tree.

"Why do you all care now? You guys had the chance to care for me and gain my trust, but you lost that moment," Tsuna coldy stated.

"Tsuna, you know that's all in the past right?" Natsu said.

"Just in the past, in the past….." Tsuna's voice faded. His eyes turned blank,'Out of all times, why now?' His body fell to the ground and he heard distant voices shouting.

***Dreamscape***

"_Do you know what I love about the sky?" He asked. Tsuna felt his head shake._

"_I love it, because it accepts everyone and never leaves anyone behind," He said. _

"_Remember to care for the ones you love and don't let them go," He said. _The background around them started to swirl and everything turned black.

Tsuna woke up with a gasp. He looked at his surroundings. He was in his room.

'How did I get to my room?' Tsuna wondered. He got out of his bed, his legs gave out on him and he started to cough again, 'Medicine, where is my bag,' the door swung open. He heard footsteps.

"TSUNA! ARE YOU OKAY!" Giotto asked, he checked Tsuna's pulse.

"M-M-Medicine, bag" Tsuna drifted off.

"GET HIS MEDICINE IN HIS BAG!" He heard someone shouting. There was rustling and running of the stairs.

"Tsuna, you're gonna have to open your mouth for me," A gentle voice said. He felt his mouth open and a familiar taste ran through his tongue, the taste disappear right as it came. The water was somewhat lukewarm. He opened his eyes. His vision was slightly blurry.

"Why-" Tsuna was cut off.

"Look, Tsuna, we all know that we were jerks to you in the past, but let's just forget all about it, okay?" Giotto said. He was smiling, but in his eyes, he wanted Tsuna to forget everything horrible they did to him.

"Yeah, and someone wants to apologize to you, right?" G said. He yanked Gokudera's collar," Now what do you say brat?" He let Gokudera down.

"Sorry for calling you useless and all that," Gokudera said. Tsuna looked at him.

'Why are they being nice now? Did I do something?' Tsuna was pondering.

"If you're gonna say something say it now," Gokudera snapped. He wasn't use to have this awkward silence.

"Gokudera, calm down," Giotto chided.

"You're forgiven," Gokudera looked at Tsuna, he gave him a disbelief look," It's not the like the comment bugged me or anything, I'm actually used to being called 'useless' or 'pathetic', I don't mind," Tsuna finished.

"Then, why do you have medicine? Are you doing drugs?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Oh, these are cough medicine I get from the hospital, I basically need it," Tsuna said. He was playing with his hem of his shirt.

"Okay, just a few questions," Giotto started," When did you find out you need medicine, why do you need it, and how did you get it?" He finished. He looked at Tsuna.

"Well, around the time of elementary school, we were given the check-up, the doctors found that there was something wrong with my blood, and so they took a blood sample," he took a breath," It came out positive that something was wrong in my body, they took me to the hospital and tried to figure out what was going to kill me in the future," he looked at his hands," They couldn't find out, so they gave me the medicine I have now, to stop whatever is trying to kill me from spreading any further, it helped, but I had started to cough up blood," he looked at them," The doctors told me I wasn't going to live long, unless I get the right treatment to find out about this disease I have," he chuckled," When they called Mom and Dad for permission over the phone, they just brushed it off saying it was a cold, the doctor said it could be life-threatening," a few tears ran down his face," they just brushed it off saying I would be fine and they," Tsuna stopped to stop the sobbing.

"They what, Tsuna?" Giotto gently asked.

"T-T-They s-said, t-they would let me die, if it got any worse," Tsuna burst into sobs. He put his face into his knees.

"WHAT!" Natsu and Giotto shouted. G, Asari, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were in shock.

"Wait, how come neither of us weren't told about you going to the hospital," Natsu asked. He was pretty sure that their parents would tell them life-threatening problems that involved their siblings.

"Mom didn't want me to become a burden to the both of you, she told me I couldn't tell you guys anything, to keep it a secret," Tsuna muttered. His eyes were turning blank again. The melody came up again.

"TSUNA! OI! TSUNA WAKE UP!" That was the last thing he heard.

***Memory Lane***

"_Hey Tsuna, what's your favorite color?" He asked. _

"_Orange! Why?" Past Tsuna replied._

"_No reason, but orange is a beautiful color isn't it?" He said._

"_Yeah, I feel like the color is an accepting color, like it won't leave anyone behind," Past Tsuna said, "I probably sound stupid saying that, right?" He rubbed the back of his head. _

"_Really? I don't think you sound stupid, in fact I think that's the first time I've heard that, I've never really thought of it like that," He said," It is an accepting color," He finally said. 'STOP! I want to know who you are!' Current Tsuna yelled. He immediately clutched his head. The melody got louder and louder. _

***Reality***

"Where am I?" Tsuna woke up with a pounding in his head, he was in his bed again.

"Tsuna! You're awake, are you okay, hurt?" Giotto asked frantically.

"What happened?" Tsuna questioned, he looked at his room, Giotto was there so was Natsu, but G, Asari, Yamamoto, and Gokudera left.

"You passed out, after telling us what happened, not that I cared or anything," Natsu said, his Tsundera coming out again.

"I'm-" Tsuna was interrupted.

"Tsuna! Is it true you can ignite flames?" Iemitsu came barging into Tsuna's room

"Flames? What are those?" Tsuna asked.

"Should we tell him?" Giotto asked Iemitsu.

"If Tsuna wields flames, then he should know what flames are," Iemitsu said.

"Okay, Tsuna remember that orange color that came out of your ring?" Giotto slowly said, after he got a nod from Tsuna, he continued," Those flames are called dying will flames, there are eight different colors," Tsuna nodded as a gesture to continue," We'll start with the Black stands for darkness, purple stands for cloud, indigo stands for mist, yellow stands for sun, green stands for lightning, blue stands for rain, red stands for storm, and orange stands for the sky, got that?" Giotto said.

"Wait, all these colors are all part of the rainbow except for black right?" Tsuna asked.

"You catch on quickly," Reborn said," Do you know how to say rainbow in Italian?" Tsuna shook his head," It's Arcobaleno," Tsuna looked at him," The group arcobaleno protects the tri-ni-sette, the set contain the Vongola rings, the Arcobalen pacifiers, and the Millifiore have the Mare rings," Reborn said, he narrowed his eyes down," I don't know where you gotten your ring, but I know one things for sure, you've messed up the balance," Giotto, Natsu, and Iemitsu eyes widened.

"Balance? I messed it up? How?" Tsuna asked.

"You have that ring, that no one knows about, it has all eight elements, and it's an unknown collection," Reborn stated, he looked at Iemitsu," Let's talk for a moment Iemitsu," Both Reborn and Iemitsu left the room.

"Do you guys know what the balance is?" Tsuna asked his older brothers.

"Tsuna, we'll just let Reborn explain it to you," Natsu said, he folded his arms and waited for Reborn and their dad. They both came in, their faces were slightly gloomy.

"Tsuna, I just want you to know that I love you and I never meant to hurt you," Iemitsu said.

"Dad, why are you saying that?" Tsuna said, he was scared for what was to come next.

"I really don't want this to happen, but Tsuna, we have to kill you for the balance to not be misplaced," Iemitsu said.

"Kill me?" Tsuna trailed off, the though took a while to sink in," You want to kill one of your flesh and blood?" Tsuna finally said.

"Well, it doesn't really matter if we lose you; we actually only need Giotto and Natsu, they can easily replace you," Iemitsu said, his eyes immediately widened at what he had said.

"R-Replace?" Tsuna quietly said," You're willing to kill one of your sons and be okay with it," He edge to the door," Am I just something you can replace? Why was I even born if you were going to kill me off in the first place?!" Tsuna shouted, he ran out the door. He saw Giotto's guardians, Natsu's guardians, the Arcobaleno, some of Iemitu's colleagues and Nono and his guardians outside.

"Tsuna, you don't understand-," Nono started to say, but was cut off by Tsuna.

"No, I understand perfectly fine, I was just something you could use as a stress reliever, and after you were done with me, you'd just kill me off," Tsuna looked at them and gave them a painful smile," It's alright, I knew I was going to die young, but I didn't know I would die so soon," With that Tsuna ran away.

"What did he mean by 'He knew he was going to die young'?" Daemon asked.

"DON'T LET TSUNA OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!" Iemitsu, Giotto, and Natsu shouted. All three of them ran past the door and outside. They decided to split up, it would cover ground faster. If they found Tsuna, they would use the walky-talky's, Reborn kindly supplied them with.

***Natsu's POV***

I didn't want my twin little brother to die, but we had to keep the world in balance. If only I knew that he was going to die around this age or younger, I would've been kinder to him and try to cherish memories with him. All the memories I have that has Tsuna in it, isn't a kind memory. It would either be Tsuna begging the bullies to stop and crying out for help from us, or it would be us ignoring him and bullying him around.  
"Tsuna, wherever you are, you better be safe you idiot," I said. I immediately picked up my walky-talky and listened to Giotto-nii.

'Tsuna, I am so sorry, you better be safe when I get there,' I thought before running to Namimori Forest.

***Giotto's POV***

"Tsuna! Where are you?!" I shouted. I ran as fast as I could, there I saw a spikey haired brunet run in there, I turned on his walky-talky," I found Tsuna, he ran into the Namimori forest! Hurry up so that we can clear this up!" I shouted. He ran into the forest to catch up to Tsuna.

'I didn't know you were going to die, if I did I would want to spend more time, if I only knew better than to bully you around, but help you instead,' I thought.

***Tsuna's POV***

I ran, as fast as my legs could carry and the amount of oxygen in my lungs would give me. I ran in to the ,forest, I wanted to be alone. I knew I was going to die, but I didn't want to die by my families hands. It's bad enough that I had to go through all this. I brought my hand to my face and tried to rub the tears that were in my eyes, but they wouldn't stop.

"Why am I crying?" I asked myself,"I shouldn't be crying," I rubbed my eyes again. I took a deep breath, and looked for a tree to lean on. I found one with shade, and I slide down to the ground. I felt my eyes close slightly.

***Third Person POV***

Tsuna was slightly asleep, he was emotionally tired and had to get some rest. Giotto and the rest were close to finding him, until Lambo started to complain about not having any candying. That woke Tsuna up immediately, he got up and ran. Giotto, Natsu, and Iemitsu saw the brunet run and started to chase after him. Tsuna turned back to see if they were chasing him, and they were. Giotto and the rest saw that. Iemitsu decided to try to talk to Tsuna to make him stop running.

"Tsuna come back here!" Iemitsu called out.

"Tsuna, we really didn't mean it! We're sorry!" Giotto yelled. Tsuna ran as fast as he could.

'Lies all lies, just leave me alone!' Tsuna thought, 'Why would they want me, if they knew they weren't going to notice me!' He ran inside the forest and hid behind a tree.

"Tsuna where are you?" Natsu yelled out.

'Just ignore them, like how they ignored you,' Tsuna thought. The Sky ring around his neck, started to glow. He looked at it.

"That means there is another Sky flame user," Tsuna looked up to find the voice. It was the same as the one in his memories. He had one hand on the rope ladder, that was connected to the helicopter. The helicopter slowly descended and he stepped off on to the ground.

"Long time no see, Tsuna," He said. Tsuna's mind went blank. He didn't know what overcame his body. Tsuna jumped and hugged his childhood friend. He started to cry and mutter incoherent things.

"I-I-I thought you left me," Tsuna's voice was somewhat muffled, but you could understand him.

"There, there," He said, while patting Tsuna's head.

"TSUNA, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Iemitsu's voice rang throughout the woods.

"Really?" He sighed," Tsuna get behind me," Tsuna complied to do so.

"Why are you here Byakuran and how do you know Tsuna?" Natsu asked harshly. Byakuran's eyes darkened.

"They ask why I'm here, funny right?" Byakuran said slowly," I'm here to take Tsuna away from you people, who just want to kill him," Byakuran bluntly stated.

"You didn't even answer Natsu's second question," Reborn growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Hm?, I've known Tsuna for a while know, because I was the one who gave him happiness for his childhood, unlike his parents, I celebrated his birthdays, supported him to do his very best in school, and helped him with things he need help with," Byakuran growled at the Sawada family," You all had the chance to gain Tsuna's trust when he was younger, but you just ignored him and use him to your advantage, he didn't deserve any of it," He said, he brought Tsuna into another hug," If you were planning to kill him at birth, why didn't you give him to the orphanage, make life better for yourselves and Tsuna," Byakuran took a step forward with a sleepy Tsuna in his arms," No, instead you decided to break Tsuna, emotionally and mentally," Byakuran said," You don't even know that Tsuna's going to die, because of your mistake of not caring for his health and refusing to care for a child," Byakuran said, he turned around and started to walk away, Tsuna was on his back sleeping," I'll be taking him and caring him from now on," He finally stated and walked away to his helicopter.

"He was going to die soon because of his health?" Iemitsu repeated. He remembered getting a call from the hospital,"I was informed of this, but I didn't do anything," Iemitsu said, his voice had regret and sadness in it.

"Tsuna just told us today, we didn't know," Giotto said, "He also told us that you would let him die, if his condition got any worse," Giotto looked at his dad," Did you really say that or was it Mom?" Giotto's eyes pleaded for the answer.

"Giotto, I think it was your mom, who said that, I just remember getting informed by your Mom," Iemitsu said," I'll talk to Nana, when we get home," He said, he lost a son, he didn't know that Tsuna was going to die, even without the whole mixing up the balance of the tri-ni-sette, Tsuna would die.

"I lost a younger brother, I should've care for him, I should've done something that was treasurable to him," Natsu said, he was crying slightly.

"Juudaime, it's not your entire fault, it's also our fault too," Gokudera said. He wanted to comfort his boss/friend, but deep inside he was guilty for belittling Tsuna.

"Yeah Natsu, we saw him get bullied, but we didn't do anything about it," Yamamoto said. He had the power that could have stopped Tsuna from being so distant with his family, but he didn't use that power. Instead he did nothing and let the rift between a Tsuna and Tsuna's family get even bigger.

"Let's just get home and try to come up with a plan to get Tsuna back home where he belongs," Iemitsu said. He was walking away, until the Arcobaleno stopped.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Giotto asked. They all shook their heads.

"We have a meeting to go to," Yuni said.

"A meeting? Were you informed like weeks or is it just now?" Nono asked.

"It's just know, we need a plan to know what to do with that ring collection Tsuna has," Reborn answered.

"Don't worry, we won't be gone for long," Fon said.

"It's alright, we'll be alright,"Colonello and Lal said.

"Muu, I have no use to be here, but I am forced to even though there's no money involved," Mamon said.

"This has no scientific use to me, but I am also forced to go," Verde said.

"We'll see you guys later!" Yuni waved to say goodbye. The Vongola group waved back.

"We better get home, and start planning," Natsu said, he looked at his guardians. Giotto did too.

"Giotto/Juudaime, we're sorry, we have to go stock our weapons," G and Gokudera said.

"Haha, sorry, but we have to help pops out," Asari and Yamamoto said.

"EXTREME TRAINING!" Ryohei and Knuckle shouted.

"I just wanna go to sleep," Lampo said.

"CANDY! LAMBO-SAMA WANTS CANDY!" Lambo yelled.

"Nufufu, Chrome, Mukuro, and I have to take care of something at Kokuyo Land," Daemon said. All three disappeared in the mist.

"Hn," Was their only reply the got from the two skylarks.

"I guess, it's just Me, Natsu, Dad, and Nono, right?" Giotto asked.

"Don't worry I am fine, nothing has my schedule blocked or anything," Nono said, he smiled and started to walk to the Sawada house, with his guardians.

"Let's go home, we need a good night rest after all that has happened today," Iemitsu said. They walked home.

***With Byakuran***

Byakuran looked at his lap, there was Tsuna sleeping peacefully. He managed to sneak into Tsuna's room and collect the things, Tsuna dubbed as precious and a treasure.

"I want to protect, I wish I could've been here sooner, I didn't want you to suffer," Byakuran started to say to Tsuna.

"Byakuran-sama, we have landed at our base, do you want me to carry Tsuna-sama?" Kikyo asked. Everyone in the Millefiore famiglia had acknowledged Tsuna as a worthy person. He had endured the somewhat of the same things they had in the past, but it was more harsh.

"No no, I'll carry Tsuna myself, just get a room prepared to him," Byakuran ordered. Kikyo bowed and left the helicopter. Byakuran slowly got out, careful not to wake Tsuna.

"Mhnm," Tsuna moaned in his sleep, and shifted a little bit. Byakuran chuckled a little bit at that.

"You really are amazing," Byakuran softly said. He cared for him. When Tsuna had somewhat saved Byakuran from darkness, Byakuran had sworn to protect him. Tsuna was someone who was already broken, but could be broken further.

"I swear this time I'll protect you, I promise," Byakuran whispered to Tsuna. He dropped Tsuna in his prepared room and off he went to greet his family members. Unknown to him, three rings on Tsuna's necklace started to glow. The rings were Sky, Cloud, and Sun. It meant Tsuna could use those flames. The rings's flame got bigger and bigger. The Sun and the Cloud ring, were producing a flame, while the Sky ring produce a pure flame. In matter of time, this would be useful in the future, the ring could save Tsuna from dying too young.

**Amethystgirl1943: I finally got it done! YAY! Haha, I sure am crazy, staying up till two in the morning finishing this! For all those people who guessed Byakuran, you're correct! All of you are all so smart, but I guess it was pretty obvious right? Anyways thank for reading this and if you guys could, leave a review! Thanks for all those you favorite and followed this story! **


End file.
